Even When Your Heart Stops Beating
by Removed For Lying To Parents
Summary: "Imagine that I was an immortal, and I loved you back. Wouldn't you do anything to spend as long as you could with the one you loved most, if you were in my position? Wouldn't you die for me?" Just a fluffy one-shot between Jacob and Bella.


**A.N. Just a fluffy one-shot I came up with over the weekend, but I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

 **Bella POV**

My truck rumbled to a stop just before the treaty line, spluttering and coughing like an old man.

"I really need to get you a new vehicle," Edward said from the passenger seat.

"Don't you dare," I glared at him. "For the trillionth time, I do not need a new car. My truck still has many more years in it. It just has to be treated with respect."

Edward chuckled but, wisely, did not say anything.

I undid my seatbelt and rose to get out, when Edward laid his hand across mine, stopping me. "Bella, love, are you sure about this?"

"Jacob will not hurt me," I scoffed, though his words resonated a twinge of fear deep inside me.

"That's. . . not what I meant. Are you sure you are ready to face this? Emotionally, I mean?"

I took a deep breath, steadying myself, and blinking back the welling tears his words brought. So many people, such little time, so much hurt. "Yes," I said, my shaky voice betraying my calm facade.

Edward rose out of the truck with me, somehow managing to hold my hand the whole time. "Edward," I warned, " the treaty."

"I'll be careful," he said. "For you."

As I knew they would, the werewolves appeared almost instantly, within seconds of smelling vampire on their land. There were four: one was black, another sandy, chocolate brown, and, lastly, russet. Sam, Seth, Quil, and Jacob.

"We have simply come here to talk with Jacob," Edward said, answering the wolves' thoughts. Sam shifted uneasily, and looked at Seth. Seth whined, and flicked an ear towards Jacob, who was growling steadily at Edward.

"Alone," Edward told Sam. He hesitated, then dipped his head in acknowledgement. The three retreated into the woods, leaving just us and Jacob.

Jacob snarled at Edward, baring his teeth. The corner of Edward's mouth twitched. "As much as I would love to settle this, dog, Bella has come to speak with you, not fight."

Jacob looked at me and his eyes softened, hackles lowered. He looked at Edward again, this time questioning rather than vicious. "Of course," Edward said cooly.

Jacob bounded into the woods, and Edward pulled me into a one-armed hug and kissed me. "He's phasing," he murmured, answering my silent question. He never broke the kiss, even as he spoke.

"Ahem."

We broke apart as Jacob came out of the brush, wearing just a simple pair of denim shorts. "Hey, Bells!" he said. "How's leech life treating you?" The remark was snide, his voice bitter.

Edward released me and I ran to Jake. I began sobbing as he pulled me in for a scorching hug. I buried my head in his chest. "Shh, shh, I didn't mean it." He said, panicked, as he tried to soothe me. He ran a hand through my hair. "Its okay, Bells. I'm sorry. God, I'm an idiot."

"You are," Edward agreed. I raised my head and glared at him. Then I looked back at Jake. "I'm sorry," I said, then burst into tears again.

Jacob stepped back, holding my shoulders. "Bella, why are you sorry?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore!" I said, still crying.

"You love him, not me, so you might as well get used to hurting me," Jacob said acidly.

"I love you, Jake," I said. "Just not in that way. You are my brother."

Shaking, Jacob pulled away from me and punched the nearest tree. I winced as he split the skin on his knuckles, but they healed almost instantly. "Then why, dammit, why do you insist on becoming the enemy? Are you really willing to lose your soul for him? He only wants to change you so he can taste your blood. Its what he does. Its what he is. A bloodsucker! Do you really want that? I mean, come on ; you faint at the sight of blood, Bells. You're willing to die for him, but you won't live for me?"

"He doesn't want to change me." I told Jacob. "For the same reasons as you."

Jacob looked confused. "Then why?"

"Imagine that I was an immortal, and I loved you back. Wouldn't you do anything to spend as long as you could with the one you loved most, if you were in my position? Wouldn't you die for me?"

He flinched, but said nothing.

"Jake, please, if you really do love me, please, just be my best friend. I don't want to lose what we have. I will always love you, as a brother, and as the best friend I ever had, just not as a lover."

Jake sighed. His face was split, torn between love and hate. Love for who I am, but hate for who I will be. "As your best friend, I will try." This time his voice was sincere. "And I will never stop loving you, Bells." He pulled me in for another hug, rocking me back and forth, and kissed the top of my head. "Not even when your heart stops beating."


End file.
